Life Is Not A Fairytale
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Vida y obra de la vida de una joven antes de ser un vampiro. Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas, eso Jessica lo sabe muy bien. Este fic participa en el reto "Los olvidados del fandom" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer:Hellsing pertenece a KoutaHirano**

 **Este fic participa en el reto"Los olvidados del fandom" del foro"La Mansión Hellsing"**

 **Summary: Vida y obra de la vida de una joven antes de ser un vampiro. Porque la vida no es un cuento de hadas, eso Jessica lo sabe muy bien.**

 **y disfruten de la Lectura ;)**

* * *

Se desperto por el inquietante sonido del despertador, tanteando el terreno buscando apagar el condenado aparato que le había arrebatado el sueño para comenzar la rutina de la semana.

Maldijo entre dientes, Era lunes: las seis y media de la mañana debia prepararse para ir a la escuela. Descolgo de su armario una camisa deslavada y sus jeans favoritos con unos converse un atuendo lo suficientemente decente para pasar el radar de su estricta y amargada madre.

Después de ducharse y vestirse bajo al comedor a desayunar algo. Roncando sobre la mesa estaba su padre, o lo que quedaba de el despues de la cruda de anoche, intento despertarlo sin mucho exito a la primera. cuando el hombre salió de su letargo rápidamente se deshizo de la evidencia etílica que lo involucraba mientras agradecia a su hija el cubrirle la espalda por "última vez".

Antes de que la ogresa que tenia por madre desperara, agarro un bol de fruta del y una botella de vodka que encontro al fondo del refrigerador y partio hacia la escuela.

.

.

.

.

Paro de caminar una cuadra antes de llegar al instituto, miro desde lejos el triste edificio que había visto tiempos mejores, con profesores cuarentones y alumnos sin madera de estudiante más clases aburridas. Sabía que era su deber entrar en aquella estancia. Siguio de largo sin mirar atrás.

Dos veces por semana se saltaba las clases para dirigirse a un callejón en donde se reuniria con sus "colegas" unos chicos guay con los cuales podia pasar el rato, punks, goticos, motociclistas, las ovejas negras de la escuela los llamaban, porque eran como ella gente a la que no le apetecia estudiar.

Solto una carcajada al ver en un charco el reflejo de como iba vestida, cualquiera diria que era una niña bien con su pelo negro amarrado fuertemente, sus ojos inocentes, y esa camisa que cubria toda muestra de femeninidad.

Antes asi era ella, una chica buena, con una hermosa familia, que vivía en un vecindario un poco más lujoso de lo normal, no desobedecia a sus padres y era una alumna ejemplar en una escuela de paga. Hasta que todo eso se acabó de la peor manera.

Las deudas aumentaron cada día, su madre perdió esa alegría por vivir, era gruñona y mandona con ella. Su padre era un tipo que dejaba una deuda para salir de otra, eso los dejo e Mientras se desabotonaba la camiseta penso en el borracho y la amargada que tenia por progenitores. una mueca de desprecio se instalo en su cara, antes de dejar la prenda caer la guardo en su mochila y se miro nuevamente en el charco.

Un reflejo más sexy le devolvio la mirada con altaneria. El cabello suelto, una blusa anaranjada escotada que resaltaba sus curvas, los converse y la gorra del mismo color. Dio media vuelta para entrar al callejón, fue recibida con piropos subidos de tono y una cerveza. Internamente suspiro de alivio. Por fin estaba en casa.

.

.

.

.

Llego al departamento donde vivia a eso de las nueve en punto. El chico de la motocicleta la dejo en la puerta del edificio departamental no sin antes darle un beso apasionado y un manoseo de éscandalo.

La casera una chismosa entrada en años la miro con desaprobación desde el primer piso. Jessica le hizo la famosa seña con el dedo y subio las escaleras para llegar a su piso. "Que se joda esa solterona" pensó.

Al entrar a su casa el olor a incienso llegó a sus fosas nasales, la música religiosa hacia que sus oídos dolieran escuchar voces de coro de iglesia la fastidiaba de sobremanera.

—¿Qué horas son estás de llegar?— pregunto enojada la madre.

— A ti que te importa— dijo la menor con enojo antes de ir a su habitación.

Desde hace un par de meses que viene soportando la horrible rutina religiosa de su madre. Ella afirma haber encontrado la luz cuando llego a los pies de Dios.

Jessica comento en voz alta durante la cena que eso era una tonteria y que ni siquiera pensara en que pondría un pie en alguna iglesia, o que cantara en el coro como soprano.

La joven agarro su celular del escritorio, se coloco los audifónos y se dedico a escuchar a Metalíca con el debido fuerte volumen.

.

.

.

.

Era media noche la estúpida dormia y el viejo andaba de parranda con su mejor amigo, y con una vieja con la que tenia más que amistad.

Tenia suerte de que su cuarto quedara frente a la escalera contra incendios. Salio de puntillas por la ventana que daba hacia la calle, una motocicleta la estaba esperando, nada más subirse y arranco a toda velocidad.

Llegaron a un bar de poca monta al otro lado de la ciudad y exclusivo para jóvenes bebió con los amigos, cantó bailó y disfrutó. como quería que la idiota de su madre la viera en estos momentos: con la falda a medio muslo, dejandose tocar por un tipo al que apenas conocia, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y entregandose al placer mundano que ofrecia ese centro de perdición

.

.

.

.

.

Se dejo caer en la cama, ese había sido otra noche llena de asesinatos. No había mayor placer que el de matar, recordaba poco o nada de lo que había sucedido en esa fiesta.

Lo que comenzó con besos en el cuello termino en mordidas menos como resultado final la convirtieron en caminante de la noche.

Tardo algunos días en acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de vida, pero contaba con el apoyo de su más reciente novio y posible creador. No tenian mucho tiempo de conocerse, pero se tenian el uno al otro, el amor ya vendria con el tiempo. Pero si este no llegaba siempre podían quedar como buenos amigos, hermanos, conocidos quizá.

.

.

.

.

Primero comenzó su festín con la vieja: Hacía mucho que se había largado de casa. Oculta como una sombra decidió esperar a la llegada de su progenitora. Pensó en el susto de muerte que le queria dar.

La mujer mayor llegó al departamentucho como normalmente lo haría, encontro a su hija sentada en el sofá. por un momento penso que volvería pidiendo perdón. Su garganta fue cortada de cuajo, bebio su sangre y con lo que sobraba de ella pinto un mensaje en la pared.

Con su padre fue más piadosa: tuvo una muerte rápida ni siquera sintio su prescencia. Las siguientes víctimas, llegaron con el tiempo. Mujeres, niños, hombres, ancianos, familias importaba como ni donde lo unico importante era saciar su sed

.

.

.

.

.

Creyo que nunca los atraparian, que podían ser inmortales y matar todo lo que qusieran.

 _Hasta ese dia..._

 _Maldita Organización Hellsing_

Frente a sus ojos su novio y creador fue borrado de la faz de la tierra, el vampiro que supuestamente era eterno e iba a salvarla, ahora era un puñado de cenizas.

E hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer: correr, lejos a cualquier lugar donde ni el tiempo ni las personas pudieran alcanzarla.

Un disparo, certero, unico audaz: borro su existencia. Y Allí tirada en un charco de su propio veneno cosechado dio su último pensamiento : _"La vida no es un cuento de hadas_ " Nunca lo seria.

* * *

 **Muy bizarro? random? Este fue mi personaje: Jessica una vampiresa muy joven que aparece por única vez en el tomo uno del manga, no se es explorada su vida pasada o como fue que termino siendo nosferatu, por eso he aquí lo que pudo haber sido de ella.**

 **Bueno yo fui Chiara Polairix y les presente este fic**


End file.
